Tears of a Rock Star
by addicted2tony
Summary: Selena feels her heart break as she watches Demi break down on stage. Demena, Alex/Mitchie, Sonny/Alex.. etc. Femslash.. don't like don't read


Title: Tears of a Rock Star

Disclaimer: No body owns Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.

Pairing: Demi/Selena

Rating: PG

Summary: Selena feels her heart break as she watches Demi break down on stage.

A/N: This is my very first Selena/Demi fic so please be kind. Let me know what you think.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Selena Gomez was anonymous as she stood in the concert hall in Tampa Florida surrounded by thousands of screaming Demi Lovato fans. She had not thought her disguise would work, but the concert was almost over and not one fan or paparazzi had recognized her so far. Not that she had noticed, Selena was too caught up in staring up on the stage at Demi Lovato. Everyone else surrounding her did not seem to exist as she listened to the words that Demi sung. It was as if she was speaking directly to Selena and no one else.

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side?

Like always Selena had run away from her problems. She had stopped taking Demi's calls and she had stopped responding to her texts because she was so scared of the feelings that were building up inside of her. She had never felt that way about someone else before and it had honestly scared her as nothing else ever had. Though she knew Demi would argue that Selena had not been afraid because she had been the one who kissed Demi first. But even then Selena had been terrified. She had been terrified that she would lose her best friend, but she had been even more terrified of what would happen if she had kept that secret to herself for much longer. She had been afraid that keeping the secret in would tear her friendship with Demi apart. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself because it had happened anyway. Except she had been the cause of the separation. She had left Demi's side even though she had swore that she would always be there for her best friend.

What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Selena felt her heart break as she watched the tears form in Demi's eyes. She hated to think that she was the reason for the rock stars tears, but she knew it was true. She had broken Demi's heart and she did not know if it would ever be possible to put it back together. It was like Humpty Dumpty falling off the wall all over again. She had never heard a story where Humpty Dumpty was put back together.

"I'm sorry," Selena whispered, her voice drowned out by the screams and the band, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Earlier that day a story had broken that Selena was engaged to Joe Jonas. She knew it was completely false, but Joe had called Selena saying that Demi had not believed it was false. Demi believed it was true. They hadn't even officially broken up yet and Demi believed that Selena had already moved on. She knew if she had found something like that about Demi she would have been just as crushed.

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

Halfway through the chorus Demi's voice cracked and it was the fans that continued singing for her. Selena heard screams of encouragement and she soon found herself screaming for the devastated rock star. It was then she realized that tears of her own were streaming down her cheeks. No matter her emotion at the time when she saw Demi crying she always cried with her. This was no exception. Selena rushed forward in the crowd. She knew what she needed to do.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

She somehow managed to get through the crowd of screaming fans just as Demi had finished another bar. She looked up only to find Demi's face buried in her hand. The fans continued to sing the chorus for Demi hoping that would make everything better. Selena knew it wouldn't. She didn't know how she did it but she managed to grab Demi's attention. She held her hands in the shape of a heart over her chest and then she pointed to the rock star as she mouthed the words 'I Love You'. She was going to put her fear aside. Even if she had to jump on that stage and kiss Demi in front of a arena of people. She didn't care about her career anymore. She didn't care about the money. All she needed to be happy was Demi.

Selena knew Demi was surprised to see her standing there in a sea of her fans. Her disguise may have worked on the fans but it would never have worked on Demi. They always were able to sense when the other was around. Hope returned to Demi's eyes before mouthed the words 'I Love You too'. Luckily the camera had not been trained on Demi that moment or else the entire audience would have been left wondering who she had proclaimed her love too. It was going to take a lot of work to mend their relationship, but Selena was content with the knowledge that Demi wasn't going to push her away. She was going to find a way to forgive her.


End file.
